One More Night
by miya miyoko
Summary: "Ino, kenapa roknya sangat pendek?" Sakura masih berusaha menarik-narik ujung rok jins yang mengekspose kaki panjang dan paha mulusnya itu. "Membungkuk sedikit saja pantatku akan kelihatan," keluhnya. Sakura cemas apalagi saat mengingat kalau dia hanya memakai celana dalam thong./ SasuSaku slight ItaIno/ AU, OOC, Lemon, Oneshot
1. One Night Stand

_Pairing : SasuSaku slight ItaIno._

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : M_

_Warning : AU, Lemon, OOC._

###

"Katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya sekedar kencan satu malam."

Sakura masih terus menggerutu pada ide Ino, yang memaksanya untuk melakukan kencan satu malam dengan seorang pria. Gadis pirang itu beralasan bahwa dia tidak mau melihat Sakura menjomblo lagi. Sakura sudah terlalu lama tidak berkencan dengan laki-laki, sejak Gaara, mantan kekasihnya ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang model cantik asal Australia, sekitar delapan atau sembilan bulan yang lalu.

Ino mau teman seapartemennya itu _move on_ dari Gaara, oleh karena itu dia dan kekasihnya, Itachi, diam-diam mengatur sebuah kencan buta untuk Sakura.

"Iya. Aku janji ini hanya sekedar kencan buta satu malam," Ino menyeringai sambil membantu menyisir dan mengepang rambut _pink_ sebahu Sakura. "Tapi aku pikir tidak akan jadi masalah kalau menginginkan lebih dari _one night stand_ dengan pasangan kencan butamu kali ini," tambahnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Hanya kencan satu malam! Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," tegasnya sembari memoles bibir mungilnya dengan lipstik berwarna merah terang. "Untuk saat ini aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan siapapun." Dia kembali menatap pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin. Dan mata hijaunya berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri pada cermin rias di depannya.

Dia melihat seorang perempuan seksi berwajah manis, mengenakan rok jins pendek berwarna biru gelap dan atasan tanpa tali berwarna merah. Rambut _pink-_nya dikepang rapi dengan sebagian dibuat menjadi poni, disisir miring untuk menutupi dahinya yang agak lebar.

_Itu aku? _Batinnya kembali berkedip tak percaya. Sosok cantik di dalam cermin di depannya lebih pantas untuk menjadi model sampulmajalah _playboy, _daripada seorang mahasiswi magang yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis di rumah sakit.

Ino menyeringai melihat penampilan Sakura, yang kali ini menjadi maha karyanya. Tak percuma dia bekerja habis-habisan mendadani Sakura selama beberapa jam kalau hasilnya sangat memuaskan seperti ini.

_Aku rasa aku harus melamar pekerjaan menjadi make up aktris atau penasehat mode di Hollywood. Ini luar biasa. Dan aku harap aku bisa bekerja untuk Megan Fox atau Jennifer Anniston. _Ino nyengir sambil menggelengkan kepala, menghalau pikiran konyol yang ada di otaknya.

Dia tersenyum bangga. Menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tampak gelisah menarik-narik rok jins-nya yang terlalu pendek.

"Aku rasa pria beruntung itu akan sangat terpesona padamu," Ino terkekeh.

Sakura mengerutkan bibir, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ino.

"Ino, kenapa roknya sangat pendek?" Sakura masih berusaha menarik-narik ujung rok jins yang mengekspose kaki panjang dan paha mulusnya itu. "Membungkuk sedikit saja pantatku akan kelihatan," keluhnya. Sakura cemas apalagi saat mengingat kalau dia hanya memakai celana dalam thong.

Ino tertawa. "Biarkan saja. Roknya praktis, itu akan memudahkan dia memasuki dirimu," kata Ino dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memanas. "Ino!" Pekiknya malu. Dan tawa Ino terdengar makin kencang.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita coba sepatu hak tinggimu," ucap Ino antusias sembari membungkuk, membuka laci lemari riasnya yang paling bawah, lalu mengeluarkan kotak sepatu.

Sakura merengut melihat sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah yang disiapkan Ino. "Kau ingin membuatku pincang selama seminggu?" Ketusnya. Sakura lebih suka memakai memakai sandal jepit daripada sepatu hak tinggi yang akan membuat kakinya sakit.

Ino mendengus. "Dasar penggerutu! Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, pakai saja!" Perintahnya gemas sembari menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Sakura.

Dengan enggan Sakura menuruti perkataan Ino. Dia memakai sepatu itu, dan Sakura merasa bahwa sekarang dia sedikit lebih tinggi sekitar lima atau enam centi.

PonselIno yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur berbunyi sekali, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Ino lalu meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk tersebut. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Tepat waktu!" Gumam Ino tersenyum lebar. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. "Itachi sudah sampai bersama pasangan kencanmu," beritahunya sembari beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura ketika dia membuka pintu.

_"Hi Babe."_

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir, mengenakan kaos abu-abu ketat dan celana denim hitam langsung menghambur, memeluk dan mencium Ino dengan penuh gairah, begitu wanita pirang itu selesai menyapa.

_Itu Itachi, pacar Ino._

Sakura memutar mata, kesal dengan aksi pamer kemesraan yang selalu ditunjukan oleh pasangan ini.

"Ehem... Ehem!" Sakura berdehem memelototi Itachi dan Ino.

Melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman panasnya dari tubuh indah dan bibir lezat Ino, Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura, lalu nyengir. "Oh, hai Sakura," sapanya.

Sakura bersidekap kesal. "Bisakah kalian melakukan itu setelah aku pergi?" Desisnya.

"Owh. Dengan senang hati," jawab Itachi. Dia sangat suka menggoda Sakura. Itachi bersiul memperhatikan penampilan Sakura malam ini. "Wow. Kau terlihat luar biasa."

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. "Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!"

Itachi terkekeh. Dia menghampiri Sakura, meraih tangannya, kemudian menyeretnya menuju pintu. "Aku harap kau tidak akan mengatakan itu dalam kencanmu nanti, karena kau akan melakukan kencan buta dengan seorang Uchiha juga."

"APA?" Sakura melotot mendengar perkataan Itachi. Lelaki itu mendorongnya keluar dari apartemen.

"Kau akan berkencan dengan adikku." Itachi nyengir sambil berkedip jahil ke arah Sakura sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen dari dalam.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melongo di depan pintu.

_Aku akan berkencan dengan adiknya Itachi? Yang benar saja?_

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura berbalik saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, dan dia terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki rupawan dalam setelan gelap berdiri di belakangnya. Dia mirip Itachi. Tinggi, bertubuh tegap, memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam, kulit pucat bersih, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang menggiurkan.

Jika Itachi selalu terlihat seperti _badboy _dengan jins belel dan baju kausnya. Maka lelaki di depannya ini, tampak seperti seorang _Master _dengan setelan bisnisnya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tertegun dan terpesona memandang penampilan adik Itachi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi, maksudku Kakakku bilang kau akan berkencan denganku malam ini," gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Dan dia menyeringai saat melihat rok Sakura yang terlalu pendek. _Kaki yang bagus._

"Ummm... Begitulah," jawab Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Jantungnya bertalu keras. _Sial! Ada apa ini?_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Wanita berambut _pink _itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. "Oke."

###

Sasuke menuntun Sakura menyusuri lobi dan menuju ke tempat parkir. Sebuah mobil Mercedes SUV hitam mengkilat sudah menunggu mereka di sana. Sakura tahu itu bukan mobil Itachi.

_Apa ini mobil Sasuke? Jangan bilang kalau aku sedang mengencani laki-laki kaya. _

Sakura tersenyum linglung ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dia masuk duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah duduk manis dan aman di dalam mobilnya, Sasuke kemudian masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya, setelah Sasuke menyetir mobilnya memasuki jalan raya.

"Kau maunya kemana?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Sakura tertawa.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak punya ide." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ino memaksaku untuk kencan ini. Aku terus mengkhawatirkan hal lain yang tidak penting, jadi aku tidak punya rencana akan pergi kemana denganmu."

Sasuke tampak tersenyum.

"Adakah yang lucu?"

"Tidak, aku pikir kita sama," ucapnya sekilas melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Sama?"

"Itachi juga memaksaku untuk mengikuti _one night stand _ini. Dia mengancam akan menyebarkan foto memalukanku kalau aku menolak."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kadang itachi memang suka keterlaluan, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Itachi bisa mengancam adiknya sendiri.

"Ino memaksaku untuk ikut kencan karena dia ingin aku _move on _dari mantan pacarku. Kalau kau? Apa alasan Itachi memaksamu melakukan ini?"

"_Well, _sebenarnya..." Sasuke terlihat agak enggan menjawab. "Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku ini gay atau bukan."

Sakura membeku.

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah membawa atau memperkenalkan seorang wanita pada keluargaku," tambahnya.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke, yang sedang mengemudi, lalu menatap wajah pria itu dalam-dalam. "Jadi... Kau gay? Atau bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah menyelidik.

Sasuke tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan! Aku masih normal. Sejak berusia lima belas tahun aku sudah mengencani lumayan banyak gadis, tapi keluargaku tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu." Dia menoleh, dan tersikap dengan kedekatan jarak wajahnya dan Sakura yang hanya beberapa inchi. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpesona dengan kolam hijau pada sepasang mata cemerlang milik Sakura.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu." Sakura menarik diri lalu bersandar kembali ke kursinya.

"Kalau begitu Sekarang kita kemana?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Entahlah. Aku masih tidak punya ide kita harus pergi ke mana."

"Bagaimana kalau Bar? _Night club?" _Usul Sasuke.

"Ide bagus. Aku pikir aku butuh alkohol, untuk menghilangkan kegugupan di kencan satu malam pertamaku setelah delapan bulan vakum."

Sasuke tertawa. "Ayo kita ke Bar."

###

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah Bar berkelas di Portland. Dia bahkan memesan ruang VVIP pribadi untuk mereka berdua.

"Berapa umurmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan gelas _tequilla _keduanya.

"Dua puluh sembilan tahun. Kalau kau?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun," jawab Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dia sudah mulai mabuk.

Mereka berdua berbicara tentang banyak hal. Saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Hingga satu jam berlalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita turun untuk menari?" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Alkohol yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat dia sedikit lebih berani.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oke," sahutnya. Dia memegang lengan Sakura lalu menyeretnya ke tengah lantai dansa, masuk diantara kerumunan muda-mudi yang tengah menari.

Irama musik dengan _beat _cepat berdentum keras mengiringi banyak pasangan yang sedang menari di lantai dansa.

Sasuke menarik pinggul Sakura ke arahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Dia berdesis pelan saat bukti gairahnya yang (sebenarnya) sejak tadi telah mengeras, menusuk perut Sakura.

Tak menyadari hal itu Sakura menyeringai. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti irama musik.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, masing-masing dari mereka terpesona dengan sosok teman kencan mereka malam ini.

"Kau..." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan seksama, "... Cantik," ucapnya sendu. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga jika satu inchi lagi mereka bergerak bibir keduanya akan bertemu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau juga tampan," jawab Sakura sembari membelai wajah mulus Sasuke.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh di tengah lantai dansa. Keduanya berciuman panas, saling memeluk, meremas, dan meraba tubuh pasangan.

Sakura terengah-engah ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah karena kombinasi antara mabuk alkohol dan gairah yang meledak.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin kau telanjang di ranjangku," bisik Sasuke, "segera."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa nyeri pada bagian selangkangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, Sasuke merasa seperti sedang bertarung dengan maut. Dia berusaha keras untuk fokus menyetir, sementara Sakura duduk mengangkanginya, menciuminya sambil menggesekan selangkangannya pada kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah mengeras dibalik celananya.

Sembari memperhatikan jalanan di balik punggung Sakura, Sasuke terus mencumi wanita itu, menginvasi mulut lezatnya dengan lidahnya yang basah.

"Kalau seperti ini terus kita berdua bisa terbunuh," bisiknya di mulut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa aku ke ranjangmu," jawab Sakura dengan desahan menggoda. Dia lalu sedikit menaikan tubuhnya, untuk mengarahkan payudaranya yang masih terbungkus tanktop merah ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melahap seperempat payudara Sakura. Dia kemudian menaikan kecepatan mobil, ngebut menuju apartemennya.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Sasuke langsung membawa mobilnya menuju garasi, dan tanpa babibu dia menyeret Sakura keluar dari mobil, kemudian memasuki lift.

Di dalam lift keduanya kembali berciuman panas, saling meraba dan menyentuh satu sama lain. Seolah dunia akan kiamat jika mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Sakura lapar. "Sebentar lagi kau akan telanjang di ranjangku," ucapnya sensual.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya," balas Sakura dengan seringai menantang.

Setelah berulang kali tersandung karena berciuman di depan pintu dan di sepanjang lorong, kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar Sasuke.

Karena terbakar gairah, Sakura tidak sempat memperhatikan situasi kamar Sasuke.

"Buka bajumu," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke sambil melepas sepatu hak tingginya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku tidak suka diperintah. Tapi untuk kali ini aku memberikanmu pengecualian," katanya sembari melepas dasi, jas, ikat pinggang, dan kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tertegun melihat tubuh setengah telanjang lelaki di depannya. Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang indah, bahu tegap, serta dada bidang dan perut yang berotot sempurna. Dia bersih.

"Suka dengan apa yang kaulihat?" Tanya Sasuke tampak bangga dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Lebih dari suka," sahutnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan, saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali berciuman. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura ganas. Ciumannya keras dan menuntut. Dia lalu membawa tubuh mungil wanita itu untuk berbaring di atas ranjang _king size-_nya yang ditutupi selimut sutera berwarna biru dongker.

Dia menindih Sakura, dan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke membuka pengait atasan Sakura hingga wanita itu bertelanjang dada. Payudara Sakura yang berukuran D cup, menggesek dada bidang Sasuke.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura, mulut Sasukepun perlahan beranjak ke tempat lain, dia menciumi dan menjilati pipi, telinga, leher, dan berakhir di payudara Sakura. Dia menjilat dan menyentak puting Sakura dengan lidahnya sebelum melahap seperempat payudara milik perempuan itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Sakura mengerang keras sambil menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk memberikan rangsangan pada sepasang payudara Sakura, tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan tak sabar, dia melepas rok serta celana dalam Sakura.

"Oohhh... Sasukehhh," erang Sakura saat mulut Sasuke meninggalkan payudara. Perlahan turun ke perutnya lalu ke area lipatannya.

Sasuke menatap terpesona pada daerah kewanitaan Sakura. "Kau sangat cantik dan... Basah," dia berkata kagum, sebelum menempatkan mulutnya pada lipatan Sakura lalu menjilat klitorisnya tanpa ampun.

"Oh... Oh, Sasukeehh! Sasukeeee!" Sakura mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur Sasuke.

Lelaki rupawan itu terus menyiksa Sakura dengan mulutnya, sampai dia orgasme dengan keras.

Sasuke perlahan mundur, dia menatap kagum pada wajah kelelahan Sakura yang habis orgasme. "Kau cantik. Dan aku tidak sabar untuk berada di dalammu."

Sakura masih terengah, lelah karena klimaks yang hebat. Yang dia terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang sudah telanjang dengan kejantanan yang sudah terbungkus kondom, siap meluncur masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya.

"Ahhh." Sakura mengerang nikmat, saat bukti gairah Sasuke yang keras dan besar memasuki dirinya, memenuhi kewanitaannya. "Engh... Sasukkeeeh."

"Ugh. Kau sempit, _Babe." _Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanannya naik turun pada kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ohhh, Sasukehhh."

"Iya Sayang. Ayo terus sebut namaku seperti itu."

"AHHHH SASUKEEEE!"

###

Hari sudah pagi, Sakura membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Selamat pagi, Cantik."

Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang berbaring miring dan telanjang di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berada di atas ranjang, sebagian tubuh mereka tertutup oleh selimut berwarna biru gelap.

"Selamat pagi juga, Tampan," balas Sakura sambil membelai lembut dagu Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan penuh gairah.

"Tadi malam itu sangat..."

"Menakjubkan?" Sakura melanjutkan kalimat Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa pelan.

"Itu benar." Sasuke tertawa canggung. "Dan..."

"Dan sayangnya itu hanya kencan satu malam?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut mendengar Sakura kembali memotong kalimatnya. "Aku pikir, aku sudah tidak mau melakukan kencan satu malam denganmu," ucapnya serius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Dia tak mengerti entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa terluka oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Yah, karena kejantananku butuh lebih dari satu malam denganmu."

"Apa? SASUKE!" Sakura memekik saat tubuh Sasuke kembali menindihnya pagi itu.

.

.

.

**#END#**

A/N : Niatnya sih pengen latihan nulis lemon untuk kelanjutan tiga fict rated M, fict multychapter saya yang lain. Tapi... Hasilnya benar-benar gaje dan bikin saya malu.


	2. Kompromi

_Pairing : SasuSaku_

_Rated : M_

_Warning : AU, OOC, lemon._

###

"Aku mau pulang!" Gumam Sakura cemberut sambil memelototi Sasuke yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, memeriksa laptop, email pekerjaan yang baru saja dia terima dari beberapa bawahannya di kantor.

"Untuk apa pulang? Kau bisa tinggal disini," sahut Sasuke tak acuh. Dia masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan huruf yang ada di layar laptop.

Sakura mendengus. Dia bersidekap di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Wanita berambut pink itu tampak kesal dengan si Uchiha bungsu, sudah dua hari sejak one night stand mereka, Sakura berada di apartemen Sasuke. Dan lelaki itu tidak mengijinkannya pulang.

"Dengar ya Uchiha. Aku punya rumah dan aku ingin pulang." Sakura menggertakan giginya ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih berlagak tak mendengar perkataannya. "Dan besok aku harus bekerja!" Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan pintu ruang kerjanya di apartemen. Dalam balutan kaus biru dongker yang kedodoran dia tampak menggiurkan bagi Sasuke.

"Kau bisa berangkat kerja dari sini. Aku akan menyuruh Itachi mengambil semua pakaianmu di apartemen," jawab Sasuke kalem. Kemudian dia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura menganga tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki itu akan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama, padahal mereka baru saling mengenal selama dua hari, dan mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Aku tidak tinggal di sini! Aku harus pulang ke apartemenku," geram Sakura emosi. "Dan kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kita baru saling mengenal selama dua hari."

Kesibukan Sasuke mendadak berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Setelah mematikan dan menutup laptopnya. Dia bangun dan berjalan pelan menghampiri wanita itu.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup melihat Sasuke yang berjalan pelan menghampirinya, seperti seekor cheetah yang baru menemukan mangsa. Dia tampak luar biasa, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pijama putih bermotif garis-garis vertikal hitam.

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke berhenti selangkah tepat di depan Sakura, "... Jadilah pacarku dan tinggalah di tempat ini," ucapnya datar sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Apa?" Sakura melotot, terperangah mendengar perintah Sasuke yang menyuruh dia menjadi pacarnya. "Kau gila, Bung. Kita baru dua hari bertemu dan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan kau sudah _**memerintahku **_untuk menjadi pacarmu?" Dia menggeleng putus asa sembari melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Biarkan aku pulang. Lalu melupakan kisah kencan satu malam kita yang buruk itu," geramnya.

Sasuke hanya diam di ambang pintu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang. Setidaknya kembalikan pakaianku! Aku tidak mungkin pulang naik taksi hanya dengan mengenakan bajumu dan tanpa pakaian dalam!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar omelan Sakura.

"Bajumu sedang dilaundry. Aku suka kau memakai bajuku. Terlihat lebih lezat dan seksi. Dan siapa bilang kau akan naik taksi?"

Sakura mendesis marah pada Sasuke. Berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku akan menelepon Ino untuk menjemputku di sini!" Gerutunya.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Sayang." Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar nada mengejek dalam suara Sasuke. Dia mendapat firasat buruk. Sakura segera berbalik dan melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan _Blackberry _dari saku celana pijama-nya. "Tadi malam saat kau tertidur, Ino meneleponku dan mengajukan penawaran menggiurkan."

_"Hai Sasuke. Ini aku Ino, aku masih bersama Itachi di Apartemen. Apa Sakura masih bersamamu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan dia pulang dari acara one night stand yang sudah berubah menjadi two night stand itu?" _Mata Sakura melebar. Itu benar-benar suara Ino, Sasuke merekamnya. "_Kalau Sakura masih enggan untuk pulang kemari? Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertukaran? Itachi pindah kemari dan Sakura pindah ke sana?" _Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. _"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyetujuinya Uchiha. Selamat bersenang-senang."_

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya frustrasi begitu Sasuke mematikan rekamannya.

Sasuke tertawa. "Sebelum kau membunuhnya, bagaimana kalau kita bicara dulu?" Tawar lelaki berambut legam itu sembari berjalan anggun menghampiri Sakura.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. Dengan bibir mengerucut dia bersidekap, menatap Sasuke defensif. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau. Tinggal di sini dan jadi kekasihku, itu saja," jawab Sasuke kalem. Sakura tidak sadar dengan kedekatan yang diciptakan Sasuke, hanya tinggal selangkah maka tubuh mereka akan saling menempel.

Dia mendesah mendengar jawaban laki-laki di depannya. "Dengar Sasuke. Kamu menarik dan luar biasa tampan. Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi ... Kita baru saling mengenal selama empat puluh delapan jam. Dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima lelaki yang baru saja kukenal sebagai pacarku, terlepas dari laki-laki itu adalah adik dari pacar teman seapartemenku yang menyebalkan," jelas Sakura. "Aku perlu mengenalmu lebih jauh, sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Wajah Sasuke tampak serius dan alisnya bertaut memikirkan perkataan Sakura.

"Baik. Untuk saat ini kau tidak perlu menjadi kekasihku. Cukup tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa waktu, kenali kepribadianku, lalu jawab iya untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Oh. Ayolah Sasuke. Apa kita tidak bisa berkompromi?" Dan Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak. Karena kejantananku sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi." Mata hijaunya melebar ketika merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dibalik kain celana pijama. Lelaki itu dengan main-main, menggerakan dan menusukan kejantanannya ke arah selangkangan Sakura yang hanya tertutup oleh kain baju kaus Sasuke.

"Ohhhh. Sasuke, kita belum ... Selesai bicarahh." Sakura berusaha untuk tetap fokus ketika Sasuke mulai menambah rangsangan dengan cara menciumi dan menjilati lehernya. Perdebatan itu membuat Sasuke bergairah.

"Pembicaraan selesai Sakura," dari leher ciuman Sasuke beralih ke rahang Sakura. "Kau akan tinggal di sini untuk mengenal lebih dekat tentang diriku, sebelum kau menjawab 'iya' untuk menjadi kekasihku." Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura serius, membiarkan wanita itu melihat kejujuran dan ketulusan dalam sepasang mata hitam indah miliknya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian dengan tak sabar Sasuke meraup bibir ranum milik Sakura. Melumat dan menggigitnya, lidah terampilnya terlihat memohon mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mulut lezat milik wanita itu.

Keduanya saling berpelukan dan meraba tubuh satu sama lain, hingga mereka terhuyung dan jatuh ke sofa putih panjang milik Sasuke yang ada di ruang tengah, dengan posisi Sakura berada di atas Sasuke.

Masih terus melakukan ciuman panas mereka. Perlahan tangan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di punggung Sakura, turun menangkup dan meremas pantat berisi wanita itu hingga membuatnya mengerang.

Setelah puas bermain dengan pantat Sakura, tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju ke arah kewanitaan telanjang perempuan itu, lalu dia memasukan kedua jarinya.

Sakura tersikap melepaskan ciumannya, sementara Sasuke mengerang. "Ahhh. Kau begitu basah dan sempit, aku tidak sabar untuk berada di dalammu," desisnya di mulut Sakura sambil menambah kecepatan tusukan jarinya pada kewanitaan perempuan itu.

"Ohhhhhh. Engghhhh." Sakura mencengkram bahu Sasuke erat.

Tak tahan lagi akan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang menyiksa pada kejantanannya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura lalu membaliknya, hingga sekarang dia yang menindih wanita itu di atas sofa. Dan dengan terburu-buru dia melepas celana pijamanya, kemudian baju Sakura, hingga keduanya benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu. "Cantik," gumamnya kagum sembari menangkup kedua payudara Sakura, lalu memuntir putingnya menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk.

"Oohhhhhhhh. Ungggghhh," Sakura mengerang keras sambil menggeliat liar di atas sofa.

Dan kepala Sasuke perlahan turun ke arah payudara kanan Sakura untuk menyusu, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit puting menggiurkan itu.

Sementara mulutnya masih sibuk menyusu pada payudara Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk melebarkan paha wanita itu. Memposisikan kejantananya yang besar, keras, dan panjang itu pada area lipatan Sakura.

Lalu...

"Oohhhhh Sasukeehhh."

... Dengan tak sabar dia menusuknya. Memasukan seluruh kejantanannya pada vagina Sakura, membuat wanita itu tersikap dan memekik keras.

"Sial, kau begitu sempit dan nikmat, Sayang." Gumam Sasuke di puting susu Sakura. Dia langsung memulainya dengan gerakan kasar, membuat Sakura agak kerepotan untuk mengimbangi.

"Ohhhhh Sasuke. Ahhhh."

"Milikmu sangat sempit. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu keras dan besar seperti ini." Sambil terus bergerak dengan cepat, Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untuk membakar gairah Sakura.

"Ohhhh. Rasakan milikku yang keras ini di vagina mungilmu, Sayang." Kecepatan Sasuke makin menggila hingga membuat tubuh mungil Sakura menghentak tak karuan.

"OOOHHHHH SASUKE!"

Keduanya tahu bahwa percintaan mereka akan berlangsung cepat. Sasuke merasakan kewanitaan Sakura makin kencang meremas kejantanannya.

"Sakurahhh. Sebentar lagi akuhhh..." Sasuke terengah-engah. "Aku akan keluar."

"A... Aku juga."

"Datanglah bersamaku, Sayang."

Dan beberapa tusukan setelah itu tubuh keduanya menegang. Mereka orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Aku pikir kita sudah berkompromi?" Ucap Sasuke heran saat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih cemberut setelah percintaan mereka.

Dengan rambut pinknya yang berantakan, wanita itu tampak menggemaskan dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang, dia memelototi Sasuke dari sofa.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kondom tadi?! Aku sedang dalam masa subur tahu!" Geram Sakura kembali marah.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar topik kemarahan Sakura yang berubah. Dia lalu menyeringai. "Aku rasa itu bagus," ucapnya kalem sembari bangkit, menyambar celana pijamanya di lantai, lalu memakainya.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"Berhenti berteriak Sakura. Atau aku akan menidurimu lagi."

*_END*_

_Spesial thanks to : Guest, iya baka-san, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Guest, Jung Eunji Onyx, CN, sasusakulovers (iya deh, requestannya saya bakal coba buatin :3), kihara, haru no baka, Luca Marvell, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, dan Pinky Blossom (terimakasih atas sarannya Senpai :))_


	3. Cemburu (1)

"Kau akan terlibat masalah kalau Sasuke tahu mengenai hal ini." Ino berkata sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang bersolek di depan lemari riasnya.

Malam ini perempuan berambut pink itu ingin mencoba tampil sexy, dan pergi ke klab malam untuk mencari teman kencan baru.

Dia marah pada Sasuke. Sore tadi adik Itachi itu membatalkan acara kencan mereka dengan alasan ada rapat bisnis, padahal hari ini Sakura telah bersiap menjawab bahwa dia bersedia untuk menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Namun Sakura mendapati Sasuke berbohong, dia memergoki Sasuke bersama seorang perempuan berambut indigo di sebuah restoran Italia, mereka berbicara mesra. Hal itu membuat Sakura murka. Tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Sasuke, Sakura kabur dari restoran tersebut sambil menangis. Dia menolak untuk bertemu dan mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke.

"Sakura," tegur Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya," ucap Sakura sambil berkaca, memakai maskara pada mata sebelah kirinya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan dia tidak berhak untuk melarangku untuk mencari lelaki baru." Dia berbalik ke arah Ino, memperlihatkan penampilannya agar gadis pirang itu bisa menilai.

"Bagaimana?"

Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dengan seksama, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia mengangguk setuju. Malam ini Sakura mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk bisa tampil seksi. Wanita pink itu memakai gaun orange ketat tanpa tali yang sangat pendek, dengan sabuk cokelat besar, dan sepatu hak tinggi hitam. Rambut pinknya dikuncir tinggi. Dia mengukir matanya dengan gaya smooky eyes dan bibir indahnya dipoles menggunakan lipstik berwarna pink terang.

"Kau bagus." Ino menyuarakan pendapatnya. Alisnya bertaut menatap bagian bawah tubuh Sakura. "Tapi ... Apa rokmu tidak kependekan. Hanya beberapa ichi dari ... Ehem ... Celana dalammu."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Balas Sakura cuek.

Ino mendesah. "Aku pikir tidak." Dia mengangkat bahu, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," ucap wanita pink itu sembari meraih tas tangannya yang ada di atas kasur, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Ino yang sejak tadi sudah bersiap dengan gaun baby doll hijau sexy dan dandanan glamournya hanya bisa mendengus pasrah mengikuti Sakura. Malam ini temannya butuh dihibur.

###

"Sasuke akan terkena serangan jantung kalau melihat ini." Itachi yang malam ini menemani Ino dan Sakura pergi ke klub malam tampak cemas.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sakura yang sedang menari di floor dance. Dia khawatir perempuan yang dicintai adiknya itu akan mengalami pelecehan. Apalagi Sakura yang telah meminum empat gelas tequila sudah tampak mabuk. Dia bergoyang erotis di lantai dansa, menarik perhatian dari beberapa lelaki hidung belang untuk mendekat.

"Haaah. Dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang marah."

"Oh. Wow ... Wow." Gumam Itachi dengan mata membulat saat melihat dua orang lelaki berpakaian casual bergabung untuk menari dengan Sakura.

Salah satu diantaranya melakukan manuver ke belakang, lalu menempelkan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang tubuh Sakura. Dan bukannya marah, wanita berambut pink itu malah tersenyum sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher si lelaki berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata biru terang itu.

"Sakura sudah cukup mabuk. Aku pikir kita harus membawanya pulang," ucap Ino khawatir dan hendak beranjak turun dari kursi bar.

"Tunggu sebentar," tahan Itachi sembari mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian dia merekam aksi Sakura menggunakan smartphone-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku pikir Sakura dan Sasuke harus menyelesaikan masalahnya malam ini juga. Kalau tidak semua akan bertambah rumit." Setelah selesai merekam aksi Sakura, Itachi kemudian mengirimkan video itu ke email Sasuke. Dia penasaran seperti apa reaksi adiknya.

###

Malam ini, Sasuke yang sedang menghadiri acara makan malam dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya, terlihat gelisah. Dia mencemaskan Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat marah, dia tidak menemukannya saat pulang ke apartemen tadi, dan dia juga tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Menurut Itachi, Sakura ada di apartemen Ino. Dan dia sepertinya sudah salah paham mengenai pertemuan Sasuke dengan Hinata, di restoran Italia sore tadi.

Sasuke melirik cemas ke arah jam tangannya, berharap acara bisa cepat selesai agar dia bisa menjemput Sakura di apartemen Ino.

Saat sedang berbasa-basi dengan koleganya, Sasuke menerima surel dari Itachi. Setelah mohon diri pada para kliennya Sasuke segera membuka email tersebut di tempat yang sepi.

_Sebuah video? _Pikir Sasuke bingung. Ada pesan yang dikirim bersama tautan video itu.

_Adikku yang bodoh, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadismu ini kalau kau tidak segera datang. Cepatlah :v Bar Tex di Portland._

Penasaran Sasuke segera meng-klik tautan video tersebut. Dan seketika dia membeku. Itachi mengirimkan video Sakura yang sedang menari erotis di bar bersama beberapa pria.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya marah saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang menari di belakang Sakura, menarik pinggul wanita itu, lalu menempelkan selangkangannya pada pantat Sakura yang berlekuk. Dan yang membuat Sasuke makin marah, bukannya menampar laki-laki kurang ajar itu, Sakura malah tersenyum lalu merangkul leher laki-laki tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!" Desisnya murka sembari beranjak meninggalkan pesta. Sasuke bahkan tidak mempedulikan sapaan serta panggilan para koleganya.

###

Sasuke ngebut. Uchiha bungsu itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke alamat bar yang diberikan Itachi. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung menghambur masuk untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mencari si kepala pink itu diantara kerumunan orang mabuk yang sedang menari di lantai dansa.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, dan itu dari Itachi.

"Kau dimana?!" Itachi berteriak untuk menghalau suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga. Dia terdengar panik.

"Aku ada di floor dance! Kalian dimana?! Dan mana Sakura?" Sasuke balas berteriak, menutup sebelah telinganya agar bisa mendengar dengan baik. Dan dia kemudian melihat Itachi yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dari balik kerumunan orang.

Mematikan ponselnya, Sasuke segera berlari ke tempat Itachi.

"Mana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Arah jam tiga," jawab Itachi sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah sofa merah di sudut bar.

Tampak dua orang lelaki berambut hitam dan merah yang sedang mencumbu Sakura yang hampir tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAKURAAAAA?!" Raungnya marah sembari berlari menghambur ke arah Sakura dan dua laki-laki itu.

"MENJAUH DARI GADISKU, SIALAN!" Teriaknya emosi sambil menarik lelaki berambut merah yang sedang asik mencumbu Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada montok Sakura.

Lelaki berambut merah itu terjatuh, dan Sasuke langsung menghujaninya dengan pukulan.

Melihat temannya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke, laki-laki berambut hitam yang juga ikut mencumbu Sakura, marah. Melepaskan wanita merah jambu yang sedari tadi ia cumbu, dia menghampiri Sasuke dan ingin meninjunya. Namun Itachi menghalangi, keduanya kemudian terlibat baku hantam.

###

Bersambung

###

_Ini sekuelnya. Cuma twoshot. Part depan kayaknya bakal full of lemon tapi saya nggak janji bakal hot atau nggak. Dan setelah itu nggak ada sekuel lagi. :3_

_Spesial thanks untuk semua teman yang sudah review + fave + follow chapter kemarin :) see you._


	4. cemburu (2) END

Sakura membuka mata. Dia masih merasa pusing dan lemas karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya semalam.

Menggeliat pelan, wanita berambut pink itu meraba dan mengambil jam weker yang terletak di meja kecil di samping ranjang tempat dia berbaring.

Baru jam empat pagi.

Merasakan kebutuhan untuk kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi, Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan ketika dia telah dalam posisi duduk, kesadaran langsung menghantamnya. Mata hijau Sakura membelalak saat menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada di kamar apartemen Sasuke. Bukan apartemennya dengan Ino.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara dingin Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa loveseat merah di sudut kamar membuat Sakura menoleh. Dia membeku ketika melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke, lelaki itu terlihat lelah dan ... Sangat marah?

Tak punya kesempatan untuk berpikir mengenai alasan kemarahan Sasuke, Sakura melompat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan alkohol yang tersisa di lambungnya.

Selama lima belas menit Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Setelah merasa mendingan dia segera berkumur, membersihkan mulutnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Alis Sakura bertaut heran saat melihat Sasuke masih duduk bersandar di sofa itu. Dia menatapnya dingin. Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang sebotol heineken yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

Sakura memutar otak, mencoba mengingat kembali alasan kenapa Sasuke marah. Oke. Kencan gagal, restoran Italia, dan wanita cantik berambut indigo.

Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Pikir Sakura masam. Matanya menyipit kesal menatap Sasuke di seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" Dia mengatur suaranya agar terdengar dingin dan tenang. Berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi dengan aura Sasuke yang saat ini, entah kenapa terasa sangat mengerikan.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke mari." Menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan gaun orange-nya semalam, Sakura segera beranjak ke arah tempat tidur untuk mengambil tasnya yang (mungkin) diletakan oleh Sasuke di atas kasur. "Aku harus pulang," gumam Sakura sembari menyambar tasnya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

"Selangkah saja kau berani berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, maka aku akan mengikatmu di ranjangku."

Apa? Sakura berhenti. Wanita pink itu berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke. "Kau bilang apa?" Desisnya tak suka. "Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa? Sampai kau berani menahanku di kamarmu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Bung."

Sasuke menyeringai masam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia lalu menenggak isi botol minuman yang ada di tangannya hingga kosong, lalu dia bangun dan membanting botol itu ke lantai. Sakura terkesiap.

"Jangan menantangku, Sayang," ucapnya dengan nada rendah berbahaya. "Tadi malam kau sudah membuatku sangat marah. Kau pergi ke klab malam dengan pakaian seperti itu, lalu kau menari provokatif dan bercumbu dengan para lelaki bajingan," mata hitam Sasuke berkilat penuh kemarahan hingga membuat Sakura gentar. "Aku tidak suka itu," desis Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Dia, Ino, dan Itachi, pergi ke klab malam. Lalu di sana dia berkenalan dengan dua lelaki menyenangkan. Sasori dan Menma, yang bekerja di pusat Badan Meteorologi Konoha. Semalam, Sakura terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, tapi Sakura sempat mengingat saat Sasori mengajaknya untuk istirahat di sofa. Lalu ... Menma menciumnya?

Wajah Sakura memanas saat mengingat hal itu. _Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke melihat mereka ... _Sakura menelan ludah melihat ekspresi datar dan dingin si lelaki Uchiha yang berjalan ke arahnya. _Kalau begitu pantas saja Sasuke marah_.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau menyukainya atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah memiliki komitmen apapun denganmu, jadi aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa aku mau bercumbu ataupun tidur." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melawan Sasuke, mengingat kencan mereka yang gagal, dan juga Sasuke yang bermesraan dengan wanita cantik di restoran Italia kemarin, membuat Sakura bersikeras untuk meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada mata hijau wanita itu. "Jangan menantangku Sakura, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Jangan mengancamku Sasuke. Biarkan aku pergi. Dan kalau mau mengikat sesuatu, ikat saja si rambut indigo itu di ranjangmu!" Sembur Sakura sembari berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tepat saat Sakura meraih ganggang pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram marah melihat Sakura yang hendak meninggalkannya, dengan kecepatan seperti seekor cheetah, dia menghampiri Sakura dalam beberapa langkah cepat, lalu meraih tubuh mungil wanita itu.

"SIALAN! SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik Sakura terkejut dan marah, saat Sasuke menempatkan tubuh mungil Sakura di pundak kokohnya. "SASUKE TURUNKAN AKU SIALAN! BIARKAN AKU PULANG!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini, sebelum kesalah pahaman diantara kita dituntaskan," ucap Sasuke datar sembari melempar tubuh Sakura ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura mengerang sebal. Dia memelototi Sasuke yang beranjak naik ke kasur lalu menindihnya. "Kesalah pahaman? Aku pikir tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Kau meninggalkanku, membatalkan kencan kita, hanya untuk bermesraan dengan perempuan di Restoran Italia itu! Padahal kemarin aku sudah siap menyerah untuk menjadi kekasihmu, sialan!" Pengakuan membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Perlahan amarahnya menghilang, berganti dengan perasaan ... Lega?

"Apa?"

"Apa, apanya?" Ketus Sakura merasakaan seluruh darah mengalir ke wajahnya, pengakuannya dan juga posisinya yang sedang ditindih Sasuke membuat dia malu.

"Yang kau katakan tadi. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi."

"_Oh, come on."_

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan membantah Saki. Aku masih marah padamu gara-gara kejadian semalam. Kau membuatku hampir membunuh dua lelaki yang menyentuhmu."

Sakura melotot. Dalam hati dia berdo'a semoga Sasori dan Menma baik-baik saja, dia tidak mau dua pemuda malang itu mati gara-gara kecemburuan tak wajar Sasuke.

"Kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu." Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba mengendalikan kemarahan yang kembali menghampirinya, saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam. "Kau membiarkan mereka menyentuh **milikku." **Ucapnya sambil membuka mata, dia menatap Sakura posesif.

Sakura mendengus, gugup dengan kedekatan mereka yang terlalu intens. "Jangan terus menyalahkanku Uchiha. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Gadis di Restoran Italia itu ..."

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hinata," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Oh, jadi namanya Hinata?" Gumam Sakura sinis. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku minta maaf soal pembatalan kencan itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku akan metting dengan Hinata. Awalnya aku ada jadwal metting dengan ayahnya. Tapi karena Hiashi tidak bisa hadir, jadi Hinata menggantikan ayahnya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Apalagi seingatnya Sasuke dan si Hinata ini tampak sangat akrab.

Sasuke mendesah melihat ekspresi Sakura. Menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh mungil wanita itu, dia kemudian berbaring di sampingnya.

"Hinata, mantan pacarku."

Cemberut langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal," ucapnya sembari beranjak bangun, namun kepala merah muda Sakura kembali terjatuh ke bantal, ketika Sasuke menariknya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku sampai akhir?"

"Untuk apa dijelaskan lagi? Dia itu mantan pacarmu kan? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal." Lagi-lagi usaha Sakura untuk bangun dari tempat tidur digagalkan Sasuke. Untuk menahan pergerakan si rambut pink itu, Sasuke kembali menindihnya.

"Jangan menantangku Saki," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menantangmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia menatap Sakura penuh gairah, lalu kemudian menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah wanita itu. Sasuke menciumnya.

Bibirnya tak putus asa melumat dan membujuk bibir Sakura agar terbuka. Dia menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawah Sakura untuk beberapa saat, hingga membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya, memberi Sasuke akses agar bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura terengah saat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, agar lidahnya memiliki ruang lebih untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut wanita itu. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke membawa tangannya bergeriliya, membelai dan meremas tubuh Sakura.

Kebutuhan Oksigen membuat mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah dan saling menatap untuk beberapa waktu. Dan tak mau buang-buang waktu, Sasuke memagang keliman gaun Sakura, lalu merobeknya menjadi dua. Hingga Sakura hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

Sakura mengernyit. "Aku baru membeli baju itu kemarin!" Protesnya.

"Hn. Nanti kuganti," balas Sasuke tak acuh sembari buru-buru melepas celana dalam Sakura.

Geraman rendah bergemuruh di dada Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura telanjang, di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Well, _tiap malam, selama dua bulan ini, dia memang selalu mendapatkan Sakura telanjang di atas ranjangnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jika malam-malam kemarin mereka melakukannya tanpa status hubungan yang jelas, maka malam ini mereka sudah resmi, Sakura sudah menyerah padanya. Dan mereka ... Mungkin adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Sasuke menggenggam pegelangan kaki Sakura di tangannya, dia lalu membuatnya menekuk lutut dan membuka kakinya. Sasuke berlutut di antara kedua pahanya.

Sasuke menunduk, menatap gundukan licin diantara paha Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. "Ini milikku, Saki," dia berkata sembari memasukan jarinya ke dalam lipatan Sakura. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa ini milikku, mereka tidak boleh mengambilnya," ucapnya parau sembari memutar-mutar jarinya dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terengah-engah. Matanya hijaunya melebar. Dia menggeliat oleh tusukan tangan Sasuke pada kewanitaannya.

"Owh. Aahhhh Sasukeeehhh."

"Katakan Saki. Katakan ini milikku," perintahnya dengan mata berkabut oleh nafsu.

"Ahhhh. Engggghhhh."

"Saki katakan."

"I-iyahh. Itu milikmu." Sakura menyahut dengan susah payah diantara desahan dan erangannya. "Ahhh." Dan wanita itu kembali memekik kecil saat Sasuke menurunkan kepala untuk menghisap payudara kanannya.

Mendapat serangan seperti itu membuat Sakura merasa kalau kenikmatannya mulai terbangun, dia akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Oh Sayang, kau sudah basah," kata Sasuke terengah sambil memindahkan mulutnya ke payudara Sakura yang satunya. Dia menjilat, menggigit, lalu menghisapnya dengan keras, hingga Sakura menjerit saat orgasme menghampirinya.

OoO

Dengan mata berkabut oleh nafsu, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Dia melepas semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ereksinya yang luar biasa telah tegak dan keras.

Sakura menyeringai melihat ketelanjangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk berada di dalammu," gumamnya sembari kembali menempatkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas tubuh polos Sakura, dia menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh mereka untuk menopang berat badannya.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Bibir Sasuke dengan lembut menggesek bibir Sakura, kemudian masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyerang lidah wanita itu dengan lidahnya.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya disekitar lengan berotot Sasuke. Dia juga mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul lelaki itu, membuat kejantanan Sasuke menggesek kewanitaannya.

"Ohhhhh."

Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke kemudian membimbing kejantanannya yang keras dan besar itu ke dalam diri Sakura.

"Gezzz. Sakura. Sialan! Milikmu sangat sempit dan aku menyukainya," Sasuke mengerang saat miliknya perlahan masuk ke dalam diri Sakura.

"Enghhhh. Sasukehhhh. Owhhh." Wanita berambut pink itu merintih.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mulai benar-benar bergerak, keluar-masuk dalam diri Sakura dengan gerakan yang keras dan tegas.

"Ohhhh. Sasukehhh. Lebihhhh cepathhh."

"Oh yeah Baby."

Tusukan Sasuke makin lama makin keras dan cepat, membuat tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar dan menegang karena kepuasan yang hampir tiba. Sakura melengkungkan punggungnya, dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Sasukehhh ... Ohhh ... Aku ... Engh."

"Aku tahu Sayang. Ahhh. Datanglah untukku."

Dan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke menghancurkan pertahanan Sakura. Dia meledak oleh gelombang kepuasan yang menghampiri. Disusul Sasuke yang langsung meneriakan nama Sakura ketika dia klimaks, melepaskan benihnya dalam rahim Sakura.

**OoO**

_"_Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya kalau aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Hinata?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, setelah seks hebat mereka di atas ranjang.

Sakura menoleh. Dia memelototi Sasuke dengan raut wajah cemberut. Perasaan Sasuke tak enak.

Dia mendengus. "Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Tanyanya malas.

"UCHIHA BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKAI KONDOM TADI? AKU BELUM SIAP HAMIL TAHU!"

Sasuke mendesah. _Sialan! _"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Lagipula aku tidak melihat masalah apapun kalau kau hamil," gumamnya sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"KAU ..."

"Sudahlah jangan berteriak lagi, ayo temani aku mandi."

"Gezzzzz."

**TAMAT**

A/N : Maaf kalau lemonnya aneh endingnya buruk. Saya tidak pandai membuat penyelesaian :) dan tolong jangan minta sekuel lagi. Saya punya banyak hutang fic multychapter lain.

Kurang hot? Tiduran di atas kompor aja biar Hot ;)

_Spesial thanks to : Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel, Luca Marvell, Cerise Liebe, shiina namikaze, hana37, rii-ka, riu, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Farberawz, nn, Francoeur, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Nuria23agazta, Lillium-chan27, haru no baka, sakusasu 4ever, Mulberry Redblack, YashiUchiHatake, dan Guest._

**Sampai jumpa di fic rated M lain :) **


	5. Just EPILOG

"Oke. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya penasaran.

Sasuke Uchiha, suamiku yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya tampak menyunggingkan senyuman seksinya ke arahku. Padahal beberapa menit lalu kami baru saja berdebat mengenai hukuman yang pantas didapat oleh putera sulung kami, Tsukasa, atas kenakalan yang sudah diperbuatnya di sekolah.

Beberapa waktu lalu, wali kelas Tsukasa menelponku, memberitahukan mengenai kebandelan Tsukasa padaku. Tadi pagi anak laki-laki pink-ku yang manis itu telah memukul dan mendorong anak perempuan seusianya hingga menangis.

Huh! Si Tsukasa itu, padahal umurnya baru enam tahun kenapa dia bisa sebandel itu? Pasti bawaan dari bapaknya.

Setelah mendapatkan telpon laporan dari wali kelas Tsukasa, aku segera pergi ke ruangan Sasuke, memberitahunya tentang kenakalan Tsukasa, dan mengusulkan untuk menghukumnya agar anak kami itu jera. Tapi ... Reaksi Sasuke malah biasa saja. Dia bilang aku tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah. Tsukasa masih anak-anak, jadi wajar kalau dia nakal.

Geh! Sasuke! Kalau saja kau tahu berapa kali aku menerima telpon keluhan mengenai kenakalan Tsukasa dalam satu bulan ini.

Aku mendengus frustrasi memikirkan kelakuan anakku. Oke, sebenarnya bukan hanya kelakuan Tsukasa yang membuatku stres, tapi juga pekerjaan baruku sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan pembuat alat-alat medis di Portland membuatku tertekan, lelah, dan cepat emosian, bahkan terhadap anak-anakku sendiri.

_Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa mantan pegawai magang di rumah sakit kecil sepertiku, bisa menjadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar penyuplai alat-alat medis hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh tahun. Tanyakan saja pada suamiku yang kaya raya itu, berapa banyak uang yang sudah dia keluarkan untuk membeli perusahaan tersebut atas namaku! _

"Jangan stres begitu?" Bangun dari kursi kerjanya Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku. Dia terlihat lezat dengan kaus hitam ketat dan celana jins hitamnya. Rambutnya yang basah tampak jatuh berantakan disekitar wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Kau tidak perlu mengurus perusahaan itu secara langsung, aku bisa menyiapkan orang untuk menjalankannya. Dan soal Tsukasa, dia masih anak-anak jadi jangan terlalu keras padanya."

Soal Tsukasa aku pikir itu benar. Tapi ... Soal perusahaan, aku rasa aku harus memikirkannya lagi. Sasuke sudah mempercayakan perusahaan itu padaku, dan aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerahkan dan mempercayakan pekerjaanku kepada orang lain.

Aku ingin menyuarakan pikiranku pada Sasuke, tapi aku mengurungkannya. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Lagipula perdebatan mengenai masalah Tsukasa belum selesai.

"Jangan risau." Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Meletakan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Aku akan bicara dengan Tsukasa," katanya.

"Hn. Itu lebih baik," gumamku sembari sembari balas memeluk Sasuke. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang tujuh tahun lalu adalah pasangan kencan satu malamku, kini menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku pikir kau harus bersantai. Kita butuh liburan. Akhir pekan ini mau berpergian?" Tanyanya.

Dahiku mengerut, aku mendongak menatapnya. "Kalau kita berpergian, lalu anak-anak bagaimana?"

_Tsukasa dan si kembar Tsubasa dan Tsukiyomi? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka pada orang lain! Cukup aku meninggalkan mereka pada pengasuh saat aku pergi bekerja. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka pada orang lain saat aku sedang libur, tidak bekerja._

"Kita juga bisa membawa anak-anak."

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke pantai."

Aku merasakan wajahku terbelah oleh sebuah senyuman lebar. "Pantai?"

"Iya pantai." Sasuke mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu lalu, aku menemukan sebuah rumah yang bagus di sekitar Portland, letaknya di tak jauh dari pantai. Rumah itu sangat indah. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

"Jadi ... Kita akan mengadakan liburan keluarga?"

Dia mengangguk. "Yah, liburan keluarga. Hanya aku, kau, dan anak-anak."

"Ya Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Liburan keluarga? Yah, itulah yang kubutuhkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Saki."

Kami masih akan terus berpelukan, kalau saja anak kembar kami, Tsubasa dan Tsukiyomi, yang baru berusia dua tahun tidak menginterupsi kami dengan tangisan mereka di kamarnya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa semua anak laki-lakiku selalu berisik sepertimu Sakura," ucapnya main-main sembari beranjak menuju kamar si kembar. "Bagaimana kalau liburan ini, kita buat anak lagi? Yang perempuan. Minimal dua."

_Sialan! Memangnya dia pikir aku kucing? Besarkan dulu ketiga putera kita Sasuke!_

**#THE END#**


End file.
